


City of Stars (Almaia)

by SpadesAndClovers



Series: Post-Eurovision Depression 2018 [3]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesAndClovers/pseuds/SpadesAndClovers
Summary: How an academy and a really cheesy song could bring a couple togetherI swear it was not awkward





	City of Stars (Almaia)

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted my previous Almaia work to post a better one (sorry) so have this instead. I've never seen anyone write Almaia before and they're kind of underrated so I propose this fanfic to be the second first Almaia fanfic in this fandom (If you know any other Almaia fanfic, tell me in the comment section)
> 
> I love Melekseev and i will post more Melekseev but I think we need to give more love to the underrated one (No I'm not going to write a Salvetta fanfic) so enjoy!
> 
> Also, please forgive me for any mistakes regarding Operacíon Triunfo because I don't follow it as much considering I'm Indonesian

Operacíon Triunfo was one of the biggest chance for talents around Spain, it was certainly a dream come true to ever enter the Academy

Everything happen in the academy, from friendship to competition, it was certainly a once in a lifetime opportunity to be in such a party of talented yet relaxing people. You can make friends with almost anyone in the academy, even the teachers

"Come onnnn, ask him out!" The girls had been very demanding with Amaia, especially after they heard her confession about her love in one of their nightly Truth or Dare game session

"I don't think I should... What if he doesn't feel that way towards me and it'll be awkward?! I don't want to lose him!" The other girls rolled their eyes almost altogether, this had been going on for at least 3 weeks. Aitana slapped her across the face before pulling her by her clothe, forcing her to look her straight in the eyes

"Amaia, look at me! I am your friend and I can say this; he would not push you away nor would it be awkward! Just go straight up to him and tell him how you feel!" Amaia glanced at the others who nodded along, the girl finally sighed

"Fine... I'll ask him out..." It took them at least 3 minutes to process what she had just said before bursting into a triumphant cheer, tossing Amaia in the air

"AMAIA! AMAIA! AMAIA!" They all cheered her name with Aitana close to tears; she's finally becoming a Woman©... They grow up so fast

"GUYS! PUT ME DOWN!" Amaia was becoming sicker by the second. Luckily, the girls set her down before she could throw up

"Right! This is it, girls! The biggest mission of our life! Mission ALMAIA!" It was like this how it started; with screaming fangirls ready to probably ruin her image to her own crush

*** The next day ***

Amaia was in the kitchen, waiting for Alfred to come. She didn't invite him to come, she already expected he would come. Besides, it's time for his third breakfast before his early afternoon morning first brunch

 _ **"*Beep* AT to AM, how is the weather?"**_ From their walkie talkie, Amaia could already hear Aitana bursting loudly from the other side

"So far so good. No sign of him yet" As if it was on cue, Alfred immediately appeared into the kitchen with a trombone by his hand. Amaia, with her heart racing and screaming 'ABORTABORT', had to calm down and nervously laughed with the approaching Catalon

"Amaia!" Alfred ran towards her faster as if it was nothing. But it was certainly something for her

_'_ _ALFRED BACK OFF I NEED SPACE OH MY GOD HE'S HUGGING ME ABORT ABORT. PACK YOUR BACKS WE'RE GOING TO MEXICO!'_

"Never thought I would see you late in these hours, what brings you here?" Amaia wanted to answer but something was blocking her tongue from saying something stupid

"Are you here for the late morning breakfast too? I knew you'd come along!" Alfred excitedly tip toed to the fridge and pulled out a deli sandwich, which she guessed wasn't his at all

 ** _"*beep* AMAIA WHAT'S GOING ON?!"_** She could hear Aitana screaming through her walkie talkie she kept in her pocket. And Amaia could tell Alfred could hear her too

"Did you say something?" Amaia nervously laughed before hitting her walkie talkie off. Alfred raised an eyebrow, still suspicious of her behaviour

"I said... I'm packing for Mexico!" Her sweating became really bad and she didn't know whether it was miracle or Alfred was just too much of an air-head, the Catalan was convinced

"Mexico? Oh! Can you get me some burrito when you're there? I know they'd go bad so why not just the tortilla and the salsa?" Amaia nodded and continued to laugh nervously. Alfred took a seat across Amaia's chair and began eating the sandwich. Amaia tried, oh she _tried_ to avoid staring at him creepily, the keyword here being 'tried'

"Amaia? What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" She didn't know whether to answer yes because there's a whole lot of marinara sauce on his face or no because sHE'S TRYING TO CALM DOWN. And what did she do? She followed her womanly instincts instead

"You got a whole lot of marinara. Here, let me just..." She grabbed a napkin and began cleaning his face. Outside, she was doing her job calmly bit inside, she could feel herself combusting

"Thanks!" Amaia could feel herself heating up and her face becoming red. She coudln't take it, she needed Aitana, she needed the girls, she needed _someone_

"Amaia? You feeling good? You look kinda... Red" As if fate hated her with every inch of its body, Alfred tripped over a fallen sliced tomato and their lips crashed onto each other

Neat, right?

_'HOLY SHIT WHAT THE ACTUAL-'_

"I am so sorry! I didn't see where I was going and-" Before Alfred could finish, Amaia felt her legs running away from him, from the embarassment

 _'WHAT ARE YOU DOING, IDIOT?!'_ Her brain screaming for her to come back yet she couldn't listen, her legs kept carrying her to a secured place where she would be at least 10 meters away from Alfred. Good thing the Academy is a big place, huh?

She finally stopped her track in the mini studio they used for dance rehearsals and stuff. She sat down and grabbed her walkie talkie, turning it on only to hear Aitana screaming and yelling on the other side

 ** _"*beep* I SAW EVERYTHING! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! CAN'T YOU SEE THIS IS A CHANCE FOR YOU TO FINALLY SAY HOW YOU FELT TOWARDS HIM?!"_** Amaia couldn't help but cry. I mean, who wouldn't? She just ran away from the love of her life and he would probably be too shocked to ever want to see her again

"AMAIA?! YOU IN THERE?" She didn't expect him to be following her, but she knew Alfred was a generous person and he wouldn't leave someone that just ran away from him, it's both guilt and curiousity that drove him like this

"Leave me alone..." Amaia tried to hide her face from the Catalan who was already taking a position in front of her. Alfred caressed her cheek before lifting her face up gently, only to see her face red and wet with tears

"Amaia, why did you run away? It was just an accident, I get it. Why the rush?" He wiped the remaining tears off of her face, looking at her with gentle eyes as if he was trying to comfort her

"It was... Nothing, really" Amaia tried to recover from her reaction, even smiling to prove a point to Alfred. Though he was sometimes an 'air-head', he was not stupid enough to be convinced by such response

"Nothing? You just stormed out of the kitchen crying, now is that really nothing?" He tried a more intense expression, causing Amaia to finally give up trying to play pretend

"Look. I was shocked, it was certainly an unexpected event to happen..."

"Then why were you crying?"

"CAUSE I ENJOYED EVERY SECOND OF IT!" The room fell silent, Alfred adjusting his position and began caressing her hand, trying to calm her down. He was surprised to see her reactions like this

"What?"

"I enjoyed it, alright? Your lips crashing to mine, it's the closest we've ever gotten! I reacted that way because I didn't want you to see how much I enjoyed the accident, I much I would love to feel it happen again!"

"... Wait... You mean... You liked it?"

"I liked it! I like _you_! Not like as a friend or a brother but I _like_ like you! And I didn't want you to be freaked out by it so instinct just took over... I understand if you don't want to see me ever again, you must be freaked out by now right?" Again, silence came. Amaia expected Alfred to get up or do some kind of assault (even though she knew he could barely yell at a girl), but she did not expect him to suddenly sing

" _City of stars_  
_Are you shining just for me?_  
_City of stars_  
_There's so much that I can't see_  
_Who knows?_  
_I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you_ " Alfred flashed a huge smile, singing the verse of a song she was already familiar with

"Know the song?" He asked, waiting for her approval. Amaia finally took a deep breath and nodded, Alfred's smile turned content

" _ _That now our dreams__  
__They've finally come true__ " She continued and the two began singing together, locking eyes at each other

" _A look in somebody's eyes_  
_To light up the skies_  
_To open the world and send it reeling_  
_A voice that says, I'll be here_  
_And you'll be alright_ " All she could see locking in his eyes was pure love, the same love she felt towards him. She felt her feelings bubbling up inside her, it was pure joy and wonder, singing with him. Their voices were meant for each other, as it blend and mixed perfectly with each other. It was like they were meant for each other

_'Wait...'_

"You... Weren't freaked out?" She stopped the song mid-chorus. Alfred stood up and helped her up, wiping away the remaining tears on her cheeks

"I thought you'd be freaked out. Turns out I was right" Amaia's face turned a light shade of pink when she saw him offering his hand as an invitation

"Sing this with me?" She took his hand with pleasure and they continued their little moment together

" _I don't care if I know_  
_Just where I will go_  
_'Cause all that I need is this crazy feeling_  
_A rat-tat-tat on my heart_ " It was certainly a warming feeling in their hearts. It was somethig more of a pleasure. Amaia could finally relax, knowing that Alfred shared the same feeling as her. The two began swaying each other in a small dance and though they were in a room, it felt as if they were in their own world

" _Think I want it to stay_  
_City of stars_  
_Are you shining just for me?_  
_City of stars_  
__You never shined so brightly__ " When the song came to an end, Alfred pulled Amaia to a loving hug and a small kiss on the same position where he landed on; her lips

"I love you" Was the only thing Amaia heard as the warmth began taking over her inside. Both embraced each other lovingly and stayed like that for about a minute, not caring for the panicked yelling and screaming from the girls in the other room. Amaia could tell one of them was Aitana's but who cares? Her dream was coming true

It was certainly love at first song

**Bonus, about 5 or 6 months later in Eurovision pre-party in Madrid:**

"And that's how we became together" Alfred certainly enjoyed sharing his love story and so did Amaia enjoyed listening to Alfred telling it over and over again

"That was beautiful..." The others listening to his story began to go 'aww' while Ari, Mikolas, and Nikita began crying on each other's shoulder, wondering if they would ever find love as beautiful as that

"Thanks! We tried to keep it simple" Then, like the curious little shit he was, Ari suddenly yelled out

"HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED MAKING OUT?" Alfred could just choke the boy if it wasn't for the fact he was one of his closest friend in Eurovision

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment


End file.
